


Corresponding Correspondence

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Love Poems, Married Couple, One Shot, poetry that is bad and poetry that is worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: “Dear Byleth,”Byleth finds a note. And so does Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Corresponding Correspondence

_“Dear Byleth,_

_“You’re the dawn’s radiant light, who cut through the endless night._

_“You’re the wings that let me fly, you’re the breeze up in the sky._

_“You’re the sun’s comforting heat, and so ceaselessly sweet._

_“My teacher, my light; beacon shining ever bright. My empress, my wife; greatest treasure of my life._

_“My love, my life, my heart, my home…_

_“My Byleth._

_“I love you, with all that I am and ever will be. More than mere words could ever hope to express._

_“Endless love from ~~Edelgard.~~ your El.”_

Byleth is already beaming by the time she’s done reading.

* * *

_“Dear El,_

_“I love you more than fishing._

_“I love you more than food._

_“You’re more beautiful than sunsets, more lovely than carnations,_

_“ ~~More kind~~ Kinder than everyone else. And smarter too._

_“My heart beats for you._

_“You make me feel warm and safe and happy, and I very much like that you are mine._

_“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and everything after that too._

_“Lots and lots and lots of love from your Byleth._

_“Also you’re very strong._

_“And beautiful._

_“Love from Byleth.”_

Edelgard is already beaming by the time she’s done reading.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m more embarrassed about this than the smut.
> 
> thank you for reading. i am working on some longer fics, but i’m struggling a bit. it’ll be a while.
> 
> comments of any kind are always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> and i really do hope that you have a good day.


End file.
